Implantable cardiac leads having sensors in addition to exposed coil, tip, and/or ring electrodes used to deliver electrical stimulation to myocardial tissue and/or to sense electrical cardiac activity as well as monitor one or more physiologic parameters. Such leads include elongated electrical conductors and are fabricated of a biocompatible polymeric material, for example, polyurethane or silicone. Sensors have previously been coupled to cardiac leads. Since the leads are coupled to the myocardium they must possess flexibility and strength. If the sensor or sensors is disposed near the distal end of the lead the forces from the contractions can directly impinge on the sensor surface possibly causing damage and signal artifacts. If one or more electrodes are disposed distal to a sensor, one or more electrical conductors must pass by or through the sensor thereby increasing the complexity of the sensor assembly and possibly changing the dimension of the sensor package. The resulting package can thus have differing strain sensitivity that adds signal artifacts and reduces long term stability of the sensor disposed therein. A need thus exists for a cooperatively designed sensor packaging and lead body that increases mechanical reliability, operating life and improves long term sensor stability.